Naruto Salah Gaul
by Hagane Giita-pyoon
Summary: Inspired by ke-salah gaul-an author, cerita tentang salah gaul yang dialami chara-chara Naruto. Wanna read it? RnR Monggo...
1. Chapter 1

**=Konnichiwaa! Kali ini gua pengen nyampah di fandom Naruto! *langsung dirasengan sama Naruto* Idenya sih dapet waktu baca fic orang, akun twitter yang namanya TheSalahGaul dan tulisan-tulisan ngaco yang berseliweran di otak gua. Great... **

**Warning : OOC, AU, teks semi-dialog, cerita garing bin ngaco, de el el...**

**Disclaimer : Naruto berasal dari om Masashi Kishimoto..**

**Gimana, mau baca? BURUAN BACA! *berubah jadi Kyuubi***

* * *

**MiiGiiChan04 present...**

"**Salah Gaul"**

**Halo halo ha..**

**Yaps, di fic ini bakal ceritain tentang ke-salahan gaul-an chara-chara Naruto. *All chara : JANGAAAAN~* Jadi jangan pada bayangin kalo isi fic ini yang nggak-nggak, ini demi rating gua yang gua pasang "T"...**

**Let's reading!**

* * *

1. Kurang apanya?

Suatu hari Naruto disuruh belanja sama papanya, Minato. Setelah belanja, Naruto langsung ngasih belanjaannya ke papanya.

Naruto : "Pa, nih belanjaannya!"

Minato : "Ooo, nggak ada yang kurang kan belanjaannya?"

Naruto : "Nggak ada pa! Naruto pergi dulu ya!"

Minato : "Eeeh Naruto, sini sebentar!"

Naruto : "Kenapa pa?"

Minato : "Ada yang kurang nih.."

Naruto : "Apa yang kurang pa? Belanjaan? Kan udah lengkap semua!"

Minato : "Bukan itu!"

Naruto : "Terus apa? Kembaliannya? Kan katanya papa kembaliannya buat Naruto!"

Minato : "Bukan itu juga!"

Naruto : "Terus apa?"

Minato : "Billnya mana?"

Naruto : "..."

2. Sama-sama gaptek

Suatu hari Kankurou yang abis beli pulsa ketemu sama Gaara yang lagi mencet-mencet pagar.

Gaara : "Eh Kankurou-kun!"

Kankurou : Eh Gaara-kun! Lho, kok mencet-mencet pager?"

Gaara : "Nih, kan gua ngisi pulsa katanya gua harus mencet-mencet pager. Ya udah gua pencet pager aja!"

Kankurou : "Lu masih mending mencet-mencet pager, lha gua, disuruh mencet bintang coba!"

Temari yang kebetulan ada di sana mendadak pengen nanya ke operator apakah kalo ngisi pulsa harus mencet pagar rumah dan bintang di langit.

3. Mesen martabak keju apa mesen apaan?

Neji : "Eh gua mau keluar bentar ya! Mau pada nitip nggak?"

Hinata : "Nitip martabak keju dong!"

Neji : "Martabak kejunya pake cabe apa nggak?"

Hinata : "..."

Hanabi yang kebetulan ada di sana langsung bayangin gimana rasanya kalo martabak keju itu pake cabe.

4. Zodiak lu apa?

Suatu hari Naruto dan Sasuke lagi ngobrol-ngobrol tentang zodiak, seperti inilah percakapan mereka..

Naruto : "Eh Sas, zodiak lu apa?"

Sasuke : "Taurus, kalo lu?"

Naruto : "Brontosaurus"

Sasuke : "..."

Chouji yang kebetulan ada di sana langsung mikir apa ada zodiak yang namanya Brontosaurus.

5. Gaya rambut

Shikamaru : "Eh Naruto, rambut lu ngespike abis luh!"

Naruto : "Eh masa sih? Keren dong kalo gitu?"

Shikamaru : "Iya, lu pake gel sama hair spray ya?"

Naruto : "Iya, tapi yang mereknya aica aibon..."

Shikamaru : "HAAAAAAAAH?" *jawdropped*

Shino yang kebetulan dengerin percakapan mereka langsung bayangin gimana susahnya Naruto kalo lagi keramas.

6. Artinya apa pak?

Suatu hari Pak Kakashi lagi ngajarin tentang bahasa inggris sama murid-muridnya.

Kakashi : "Nah gimana, ada yang mau bertanya tentang materi ini?"

Kiba : "Saya pak!"

Kakashi : "Iya, apa Kiba?"

Kiba : "Artinya sedoyo makan so nice apa pak?"

Kakashi : "..."

Neji yang juga lagi merhatiin pelajaran mendadak pengen buka google translate buat nyari arti dari kata "sedoyo makan so nice".

7. Pelajaran pertama UN

Sakura : "Pak Asuma, nanti hari pertama UN pelajarannya apa pak?"

Asuma : "Senam hamil."

Sakura : "?"

Hinata yang kebetulan lewat langsung mikir apa ada pelajaran senam hamil di UN.

8. Pakein dong...!

Suatu hari di pelajaran Bu Kurenai, Sasuke mendadak kebelet pipis.

Sasuke : "Bu Kurenai, saya kebelet pipis! Mau ke toilet!"

Kurenai : "Iya, silakan."

(Selang beberapa kemudian)

Sasuke : *masuk ke kelas sambil nentengin celana* "Bu, pakein!"

Mendadak Bu Kurenai pingsan dan koma selama 3 bulan.

9. Lagunya siapa?

Ino : *nyanyi* "Kamulah makhluk tuhan, yang tercipta... yang paling seksi~"

Tenten : "Ino, itu lagunya siapa?"

Ino : "Paramore"

Tenten : "..."

Temari yang kebetulan ada di sana langsung mikir apa ada lagunya Paramore yang liriknya kayak gitu.

10. Beda pelajaran cuy...

Suatu hari ada ulangan IPS mendadak. Kisame yang kebingungan langsung nanya sama temen yang ada di sebelahnya, Itachi.

Kisame : "Sssst Itachi, gua nanya dong..."

Itachi : "Nanya apa cuy?"

Kisame : "Kepanjangannya BPUPKI apa sih?"

Itachi : "5 meter cuy..."

Kisame langsung berpikir kalo hari ini lagi ulangan IPS apa ulangan matematika.

11. Pulsa elektrik

Suatu hari Chouji mau beli pulsa di kiosnya Konan.

Chouji : "Mbak, voucher pulsa yang 10 ribu ada nggak?"

Konan : "Ada yang elektrik mas? Mau?"

Chouji : "Nggak jadi deh, trauma pernah kesetrum..."

Konan langsung berpikir apa pulsa elektrik itu bisa bikin orang kesetrum.

12. Bocor apanya coba...

Suatu hari Naruto lagi ngedate sama Hinata di mall. Waktu lagi nyari makan di food court mereka ketemu sama Shino yang lagi main laptop.

Naruto : "Weh Shino!"

Shino : "Weh Naruto!"

Naruto : "Lho, kok di bawah laptop lu ada pembalut sih?"

Shino : "Batrenya bocor nih."

Naruto : "..."

Hinata langsung mikir kalo misalnya batre laptop bocor sama kayak waktu cewek-cewek lagi ****.

NB : artinya **** itu... udah pada tau lah, nggak usah dijelasin yaa...

13. Segitiga sama kaki

Suatu hari Pak Iruka lagi ngajarin tentang segitiga sama murid-muridnya.

Iruka : "Naruto, coba kamu buat segitiga sama kaki!"

Naruto : *berdiri di depan kelas, lepas kaos kaki sama sepatu terus kakinya diangkat*

Iruka langsung mikir apa bikin segitiga sama kaki itu harus pake kaki.

14. Beda permainan cuy...

Suatu hari Akatsuki lagi main UNO karena nggak ada misi buat mereka. Tau-tau...

Deidara : "BINGO! BINGO!"

All : "..."

Deidara : "Eh maksud gua, Uno! Hehehehe..."

Zetsu yang juga ikutan main langsung mikir apa mereka aslinya lagi main UNO apa main Bingo.

15. Beda minuman

Ino : "Eh Sakura, lu tau slurpee nggak?"

Sakura : "Tau lah, emang kenapa?"

Ino : "Di sekolah lu ada yang jualan slurpee nggak?"

Sakura : "Iya, tapi yang mereknya Pop Ice."

Ino : "..."

Hinata yang kebetulan dengerin percakapan mereka langsung bandingin slurpee dengan pop ice.

16. Petasan

Suatu hari di malam tahun baru, Kiba dan Kankurou lagi ngobrol-ngobrol.

Kiba : "Eh Kankurou, malam tahun baru kita main petasan yuk!"

Kankurou : "Ayo, ntar ngumpulnya dimana?"

Kiba : "Di sini deh!"

Kankurou : "Oke, sip!"

(beberapa lama kemudian)

Kankurou : *bawa-bawa tabung gas elpiji 3 kg*

Mendadak Kiba pingsan dan koma selama 5 bulan dengan sukses.

17. Do'ain yaa...!

Suatu hari Hinata yang mau UN minta bantuan doa sama Hanabi, adeknya

Hinata : "Dek, doain kakak ya biar kakak sukses ngerjain UN."

Hanabi : "Iya, semoga diterima di sisi tuhan YME ya kak.."

Hinata : "..."

18. Susu dan tinggi badan

Suatu hari Hidan dan Pein yang lagi jalan-jalan ketemu sama temen lamanya, Kisame di mall.

Hidan : "Lho, Kisame!"

Kisame : "Lho, Hidan!"

Hidan : "Gila lu, sekarang lu tinggi banget!"

Kisame : "Iya doong, gua kan sering minum susu!"

Hidan : "Susu apaan?"

Kisame : "Downy, dulu molto."

Hidan : "..."

Pein yang kebetulan dengerin langsung mikir apa Kisame itu sejenis kain apa bukan.

19. Preman ato apaan?

Suatu hari Naruto yang baru pulang sekolah dicegat sama Kisame yang terkenal sebagai preman.

Naruto : "Ke-kenape bang?"

Kisame : "Aku imut kan?" *suara ngebass, telunjuk ditaruh ke pipi*

Naruto : "..."

20. Justin Bieber

Suatu hari Sakura ngobrol-ngobrol sama Tenten.

Sakura : "Eh lu nggak nonton Justin Bieber di Sentul?"

Tenten : "Hah, emang Justin Bieber balapan F1 di sono?"

Sakura : "..."

Ino yang kebetulan dengerin langsung mikir apa Justin Bieber itu seorang pembalap atau seorang penyanyi.

* * *

**Saaaa, kayaknya cuman sampe segini aja deh... Soalnya kagak ada ide ke-salah gaul-an gua di otak... Ya udah deh, tunggu di chapter 2 yaaa! Sayonaraaaa~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**=Halo halo haaa~ Ketemu lagi nih di fic **_**Salah Gaul**_**! Kira-kira apa lagi ya ke-salah gaul-an yang dialami sama chara-chara Naruto?**

**Warning : OOC, AU, teks semi-dialog, cerita garing bin ngaco, de el el...**

**Disclaimer : Naruto berasal dari om Masashi Kishimoto..**

**Gimana, mau baca? BURUAN BACA! *berubah jadi Kyuubi***

* * *

21. Sama-sama...

Suatu hari Pak Asuma lagi ngajar matematika tentang sudut di kelas.

Asuma : "Oke, jadi sudut luar besarnya 30 dera..."

Murid-murid : "JAT!"

Asuma : "Sudut dalam ini besarnya 30 dera..."

Murid-murid : "JAT!"

Asuma : "Jadi kedua sudut ini sama-sama be..."

Murid-murid : "JAT!"

Pak Asuma mendadak mundung di pojokan kelas gara-gara jawaban murid-muridnya itu.

22. Minta pin dooong...!

Naruto : "Eh Rock Lee, gua bagi pin BB dong..."

Rock Lee : "Gua adanya peniti..."

Dan Naruto mendadak mikir keras apakah sebenernya dia minta pin BB apa minta bros.

23. Makasih ya...!

Neji : "Boleh nggak aku senderan di badan kamu?"

"..."

Neji : "Boleh ya, makasih ya!"

"..."

Hinata yang ngeliat cuma bisa geleng-geleng ngeliat Neji yang ngomong sendiri dan senderan sama lemari.

24. Bobok yuk...

Sakura, sang baby sitter mendapat pekerjaan untuk mengurus Konohamaru. Ketika malam tiba, Konohamaru yang lagi main diajak sama Sakura.

Sakura : "Dek, bobo yuk! Udah jam 9 malam nih!"

Konohamaru : "Dasar kau keong racun, baru kenal eh ngajak tidur!"

Sakura pun mendadak pengen mengurus pengunduran diri sebagai baby sitter di keluarga Konohamaru.

25. Mengheningkan cipta apa konser tuh?

Suatu Senin pagi, upacara berlangsung dengan khidmat. Pada bagian mengheningkan cipta, Pak Iruka sebagai pembina upacara menyiapkan semua peserta upacara untuk mengheningkan cipta.

Iruka : "Mengheningkan cipta... dimulai!"

Padus : "You know me so well~ Girl i need you~ Girl i love you~ Girl i heart you~"

Mendadak seluruh barisan beserta komandan upacaranya langsung bubar karena lagu itu.

26. Mesen ramen apa mesen apaan tuh?

Sasuke : "Eh delivery ramen udah dateng tuh!"

Naruto : "Weh ramen gua yang pedes yang mana?"

Sasuke : "Yang karetnya 1!"

Naruto : "..."

Sai yang kebetulan ngeliat langsung mikir kalo sebenernya Naruto mesen ramen apa mesen nasi goreng.

27. Antara kentut dan parfum paris

Shikamaru : "Bau kentut siapa nih?"

Chouji : "Kentut gua, emang kenapa?"

Shikamaru : "Kentutnya kayak parfum paris nih!"

Chouji : "Wangi ya?"

Shikamaru : "Bukan, tahan lama..."

Chouji : "..."

28. Yang bego siapa coba...

Pein : "Eh bubur itu bukannya yang obat cacing itu ya?"

Kakuzu : "..."

Pein : "COMBATRIN BEGO!"

Tobi yang kebetulan ada di sono langsung mikir keras apa Pein atau Kakuzu yang paling bego.

29. Naik motor sih iya tapi...

Neji : "Eh eh eh gua bisa dong naik motor dalam kecepatan 100km/jam sambil tutup mata sama nggak pegangan!"

Sai : "Keren amat lu!"

Neji : "Iya, itu kalo dibonceng..."

Sai : "..."

30. Aku kangen kamuuu~

Suatu hari Sasuke baru pulang dari studytour ke Sunagakure. Itachi yang disuruh jemput langsung nyamperin Sasuke.

Itachi : "Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke : "Itachi-nii! I miss you!"

Itachi : "Ih, gua kan udah mandi..."

Dan Sasuke langsung mikir keras apa barusan dia bilang 'i miss you' apa 'amis yu'.

31. Terbang kembali ke...

Tobi : *narik gorden dari jendela terus dipasangin ke pinggang*

Hidan : "Eh Tobi, mau ngapain ituh?"

Tobi : "Aku mau terbang kembali ke khayangan..."

Hidan : "..."

32. Hujan turun

Suatu hari Shikamaru sama Rock Lee yang baru pulang sekolah kejebak sama hujan deres.

Shikamaru : "Yaaaa, hujan.. Deres lagi hujannya!"

Rock Lee : "Hujan hujan pergilah... Datanglah lain kali..."

Shikamaru : "..."

Gaara yang ikut-ikutan neduh langsung mikir kalo Rock Lee itu korban film Dora The Explorer.

33. Itu beli apaan?

Suatu hari Shino lagi beli paku di toko materialnya Pein.

Shino : "Pak, beli paku sekilo!"

Pein : "Bungkus apa makan disini?"

Shino langsung berpikir kalo sebenernya ini toko material apa warteg.

34. Nggak ngerti ya...

Hinata : "Eh Neji-nii kamarnya berantakan amat sih, kayak kapal pecah tau nggak!"

Neji : "Hah, kapal pecah? Mana airnya, kok nggak ngerembes ke sini?"

Dan Hinata pun berpikir kalo lain kali dia harus ngasih penjelasan yang lebih detail sama Neji.

35. Itu nama tempatnya mas...

Suatu hari Naruto dan Hinata ke Snow Bay. Waktu lagi main, tiba-tiba Kankurou nelpon Naruto.

Kankurou : "Woi Naruto, lu kencan sama Hinata dimana lu?"

Naruto : "Ke Snow Bay dong!"

Kankuro : "Di sono turun salju nggak?"

Naruto : "..."

36. Pulsa voucher

Sai : "Bang, pulsa elektrik 10 ada nggak?"

Hidan : "Wah, nggak ada tuh! Adanya pulsa voucher, mau?"

Sai : "Enggak ah, ntar pas digosok isinya malah 'COBA LAGI'..."

Hidan : "..."

Kakuzu yang kebetulan dengerin langsung mikir kalo pulsa voucher itu kayak kupon berhadiah.

37. Pak, nggak kasian apa sama muridnya?

Gaara : "Pak, saya ijin ke toilet!"

Maito Gai : "Nggak boleh!"

Gaara : "Ya ampun pak, saya udah kebelet banget nih!"

Maito Gai : "Salah gua? Salah temen-temen gua? Salah temennya temen gua?"

Gaara : "..."

38. Ya iyalah ditolak, orang itu...

Sasuke : "Ah elah, udah susah-susah dibuat malah ditolak!"

Chouji : "Emang lu ngasih apaan sih? Proporsal buat pensi?"

Sasuke : "Bukan, surat cinta..."

Chouji : "..."

39. Kentut yang tertukar

Gaara : "Eh ini kentut siapa nih, bau amat! Elu ya Naruto yang kentut?"

Naruto : "Enak aja, bukan gua yang kentut! Elu kali tuh yang kentut..."

Gaara : "Apaan sih? Terus tadi kentut siapa dong?"

Naruto : "Eh, kayaknya itu kentut gua deh..."

Gaara : "Yaaa, terus kentut gua yang manaaa..."

Naruto : "..."

40. Emang tiupnya kayak gitu?

Suatu malem, Sasuke ngajak date Sakura naik mobil. Di perjalanan, tiba-tiba ban mobilnya Sasuke kempes. Dan kini mereka lagi di luar mobil.

Sakura : "Eh Sasuke, kayaknya ban mobilnya kempes deh..."

Sasuke : "Yah terus gimana?"

Sakura : "Ya tiuplah bannya!"

Sasuke : "Ya udah deh..." *langsung niup ban pake mulut*

Sakura : *pasang shocked face sambil jawdropped*

Shikamaru yang kebetulan ngeliat langsung berpikir untuk nyuruh Sasuke kalo misalnya ban mobilnya kempes.

* * *

**=Yooo, akhirnya selesai deh chapter ini! *author dilemparin shuriken sama kunai* Sori kalo garing dari chap sebelomnya, maklum ini tuh update kilat! Yang masih setia sama fic ini, tunggu chapter 3 yoo!=**


	3. Chapter 3

**=Yoooo, akhirnya author bisa lanjut ke chapter 3! *author dichidori sama Sasuke* Gila, nggak nyangka banyak review yang request update kilat! Arigatou gozaimasu! *nunduk sopan***

**Warning : OOC, AU, teks semi-dialog, cerita garing bin ngaco, de el el...**

**Disclaimer : Naruto berasal dari om Masashi Kishimoto..**

**Gimana, mau baca? BURUAN BACA! *berubah jadi Kyuubi***

* * *

41. Korban LDR tuh...

Suatu hari Pak Kakashi lagi ngajar PKn di kelasnya.

Kakashi : "Anak-anak, hubungan antara dua negara disebut..."

Anak-anak : "Long Distance Relationship, pak!"

Kakashi : "..."

42. Separah itukah ibunya...?

(Ini waktunya author ambil waktu Sasuke belom lahir...)

Suatu hari Itachi ngeliatin perutnya Mikoto, sang ibunya yang gedenya minta ampun.

Itachi : "Mama, itu yang di perut apaan?"

Mikoto : "Adek kamu, sayang..."

Itachi : "Mama sayang nggak sama adek?"

Mikoto : "Sayang lah, emang kenapa?"

Itachi : "Kok mama makan?"

Mikoto : "..."

Fugaku yang lagi ngopi sambil baca koran mendadak nyemburin kopi yang diminumnya ke koran.

43. Dikirain ada kebakaran kali ya...

Waktu malem tahun baru, Naruto dan Kiba lagi ngumpul-ngumpul.

Naruto : "Eh ntar ke rumah gua yuk!"

Kiba : "Mau ngapain di rumah lu?"

Naruto : "Mau bakar-bakar..."

Kiba : "Ya udah, ntar gua ke rumah lu deh!"

Naruto : "Siip!"

(Beberapa lama kemudian, di rumahnya Naruto...)

Kiba : *dateng-dateng bawa mobil pemadam kebakaran*

Mendadak Naruto yang ngeliat langsung pingsan dan koma selama 6 bulan dengan tenang.

44. Ini lagi ulang tahun apa...

Suatu hari di pesta ulang tahunnya Ino, banyak temen-temennya yang pada dateng, termasuk Sai.

Sai : "Ino, happy birthday ya!"

Ino : "Waduh Sai, makasih!"

Sai : "Semoga diterima di sisi tuhan YME, bagi yang ditinggalkan diberi ketabahan dan kesabaran..."

Ino : "..."

Shion yang kebetulan dengerin mendadak kepengen bawa rangkaian bunga yang ada tulisan "Turut berduka cita" buat Ino.

45. Korban iklan tuh...

Sasuke : "Pak, try out matematika susah banget sih! Gimana caranya nih pak?"

Maito Gai : "Makan sosis so nice dan berlatih keras!"

Sasuke : "..."

Rock Lee yang kebetulan dengerin langsung mikir keras apa Pak Maito Gai korban iklan so nice.

46. Ternyata penampilan bisa menipu ya...

Suatu hari Sasuke yang lagi jalan-jalan ngeliat Naruko yang juga lagi jalan-jalan.

Sasuke : "Cewek... boleh kenalan nggak?"

Naruko : "Sorry ya, nggak suka sesama jenis!" *suara mendadak ngebass*

Sasuke : "..."

47. Woi salah lirik tuh, mbak...

Temari : "Eh Hinata, lu tau lirik lagu Insomnia-nya Craig David nggak? Kalo tau, nyanyiin dong..."

Hinata : *nyanyi* "Begadang jangan begadang... Kalau tiada artinya..."

Temari : "..."

Naruto yang kebetulan dengerin Hinata nyanyi barusan langsung mikir apa lirik lagunya Insomnia kayak gitu.

48. Itu mah pemberitahuan, mas...

"Pengumuman, pengumuman.. Kepada seluruh pengurus OSIS diharapkan berkumpul di lab biologi, sekali lagi kepada seluruh pengurus OSIS diharapkan berkumpul di lab biologi! Terima kasih!"

Sasori : "Waa, gua mendengar bisikan jin.. Kencang sekali suaranya!"

Deidara : "..."

49. Mau joget apa mau nongkrong?

Konan : "Eh kita shuffle yuk!"

Pein : "Enggak ah, bosen tauk! Ke PIM aja yuk..."

Konan : "..."

Itachi yang kebetulan dengerin langsung mikir apa shuffle itu nama sebuah kafe apa nama sebuah tarian.

50. Itu bukannya nama buah ya...?

Neji : "Eh katanya lu punya hape baru ya? Hapenya apaan?"

Gaara : "Blackberry, kalo lu?"

Neji : "Strawberry."

Gaara : "..."

Baki yang kebetulan dengerin langsung mikir keras apa ada hape yang mereknya 'Strawberry'.

51. Seragam sekolahnya emang kayak gitu...?

Hanabi : *pake kemben plus selendang terus nyeker*

Hinata : "Lho Hanabi, mau ngapain?"

Hanabi : "Mau ke sekolah..."

Hinata : "..."

Neji yang kebetulan ngeliat langsung mikir apa seragam sekolah itu kayak gitu.

52. Lu kira itu slampe...

Chouji : "Eh hape lu touchscreen ya?"

Shikamaru : "Iya."

Chouji : "Minjem dong.."

Shikamaru : *ngasih hapenya ke Chouji*

Chouji : *hapenya dipake ngelap pipi, terus dikasih lagi*

Shikamaru : *ngeliat layar hapenya berminyak semua* " ..."

53. Nggak ada hubungannya sama hobi, mbak...

Shion : "Sakura, lu lagi dimana?"

Sakura : "Di taman anggrek dong!"

Shion : "Lu hobi berkebun ya?"

Sakura : "..."

54. Eh jangan beneran mas...

Suatu hari Bu Kurenai ngasih tugas, sialnya Naruto bingung ngerjain di mana.

Naruto : "Eh Sakura, ini dikerjain dimana sih?"

Sakura : "Di jidat luh!"

Naruto : *ngambil pulpen, terus nulis di jidatnya*

Sakura tiba-tiba langsung mikir kalo dia harus ngasih jawaban yang lebih detail ke Naruto.

55. Pak, sama murid nggak boleh gitu...

Asuma : "Selamat pagi, anak-anak!"

Anak-anak : "Selamat pagi, pak!"

Asuma : "Siape luh, nggak usah SKSD deh!"

Anak-anak : "..."

56. Masih sempet-sempetnya ngegombal aja ya...

Suatu hari Pak Asuma nyuruh murid-muridnya ngumpulin PR, dan sialnya Tenten lupa bawa PR-nya.

Asuma : "Mana pr kamu?"

Tenten : "Nggak bawa pak..."

Asuma : "Emang pr kamu ada dimana?"

Tenten : "Di hati bapak..."

Asuma : "..."

57. Itu mah sikat...

Kakuzu adalah murid baru, dan dia disuruh duduk di sampingnya Shikamaru.

Kakuzu : "Eh nama lu siapa?"

Shikamaru : "Shikamaru, singkatnya Shika."

Kakuzu : "Lho, Shika itu bukannya yang buat bersihin kamar mandi ya?"

Shikamaru mendadak mundung di pojokan kelas gara-gara ucapannya Kakuzu barusan.

58. Parah amat sih mas...

Naruto : "Eh teme, ntar annive lu sama Sakura mau ngasih apa?"

Sasuke : "Bunga."

Naruto : "Bunga apaan? Mawar ya?"

Sasuke : "Bukan, bunga bangkai..."

Naruto : "WATADOS!"

59. Jorok amat sih mas...

Hinata : "Iiih Neji-nii ingusnya jorok! Elap napa!"

Neji : "Ngelapnya pake apaan?"

Hinata : "Apa gitu kek.."

Neji : *ngelap ingus pake rambutnya Hanabi*

Hinata : "Hiiiiy!"

Hanabi mendadak pengen keramas 1 botol shampo penuh gara-gara rambutnya dijadiin lap ingusnya Neji.

60. Lho salah tuh mas...

Hidan : "Eh lu ngatasin jerawat pake apaan sih?"

Zetsu : "Pepsodent."

Hidan : "..."

Konan yang kebetulan dengerin mendadak pengen pake veril buat odol kalo misalnya sikat gigi.

* * *

**=Huwee, chapter 3 selesai! *sfx. prok prok prok* Sekali lagi maaf ya kalo garing, maklum ini karena banyak yang minta update kilat dan jadilah authornya kelabakan nyari ke-salah gaul-an yang bisa bikin ngakak. Oh iya, menurut minna-san adegan mana di chapter 3 yang paling ngakak? Ditunggu ya, chapter 4 akan segera hadir! * dung cess***


	4. Chapter 4

**=Yoo, kita lanjut ke chapter 4 sobat-sobat! *author disharingan Itachi* Gua sengaja nih bikin chapter 4 sebelom chapter 3 dipublish karena takutnya gua kelabakan waktu bikin chapter 4...**

**Warning : OOC, AU, teks semi-dialog, cerita garing bin ngaco, de el el...**

**Disclaimer : Naruto berasal dari om Masashi Kishimoto..**

**Gimana, mau baca? BURUAN BACA! *berubah jadi Kyuubi***

* * *

61. Kirain belajar, nggak taunya...

Suatu hari Fugaku yang lagi ngopi ngeliat Sasuke yang lagi bawa tumpukan buku.

Fugaku : *ngomong dalam hati* "Wah, mau belajar?"

Itachi : *pergi, terus balik lagi bawa tumpukan buku*

Fugaku : *ngomong dalam hati* "Wah! Semangat sekali!" *ngeliat ke belakang*

Sasuke : *berdiri di atas tumpukan buku* "Hahahaha, aku di puncak gedung pencakar langit!"

Itachi : *bergaya kayak pahlawan bertopeng* "Monster jahat! Aku akan membasmimu! Hyaaa!"

Dan Fugaku mendadak facepalm ngeliat kelakuan kedua anaknya itu.

62. Perang-perangan nih ceritanya?

Suatu malem Naruto lagi nonton film Star Wars di TV, sesaat kemudian Kushina memanggilnya.

Kushina : "Naruto, kerjain PR!"

Naruto : *masih nonton TV* "Iya, nanti!"

"Tak akan kuberikan dengan mudah! Hiaat!"

"Ciat!"

Naruto : *cengo ngeliatin TV*

Di sekolah...

Kakashi : *megang penggaris kayu* "Mana PR kamu?"

Naruto : *megang penggaris kayak megang pedang* "Tak akan kuberikan dengan mudah!"

Kakashi : "Kamu ngomong apa?"

Dan murid-murid yang ada di kelas itu langsung pada mikir bakal ada adegan perang-perangan di depan kelas.

63. Nama akun apa plat nomer tuh?

Naruto : "Eh Hinata, lu punya YM ya? Namanya apa?"

Hinata : "HiNat4ChAy4nkN4rUt0Cll4lu..."

Naruto : "..."

Sasuke yang kebetulan dengerin mendadak pengen block user-nya Hinata gara-gara nama akunnya.

64. Korban lagu rupanya...

Sasuke : "Eh Neji, hati gua lagi kacau nih..."

Neji : "Kenapa, Sasuke?"

Sasuke : "Tadi ada balon ijo meletus di depan gua, hati gua jadi kacau deh..."

Neji : "..."

65. Woi, nyadar woi!

Baki : "Gaara, gua pinjem buku lu ya!"

Gaara : "Nggak sekalian pinjem hati gua?"

Baki : "..."

Temari yang kebetulan denger langsung mikir apa Gaara itu maho.

66. Astajim, parah aja ya...

Suatu hari Rock Lee lagi dihukum sama Maito Gai gara-gara kabur terus selama pelajarannya.

Maito Gai : "Kamu ini ya, bolos pelajaran saya terus! Maunya apa sih?"

Rock Lee : "Maunya jadi pacar aku, bebeb..."

Maito Gai : "..."

67. Salah translate tuh...

Kisame adalah seorang turis, suatu hari dia pengen ke mall tapi sialnya dia nggak tau tempatnya. Akhirnya dia nanya sama orang-orang di jalan.

Kisame : "Excuse me, where is the shopping center?"

Tobi : "Maaf mas, di sini nggak jualan senter..."

Kisame mendadak mikir keras apa sebenernya dia nanya tempat mall apa tempat jualan senter.

68. Parah aja nanyanya...

Suatu hari Bu Kurenai lagi jelasin pelajaran matematika tentang aljabar di kelasnya.

Kurenai : "Jadi x + y = 29, ada pertanyaan anak-anak?"

Shino : "Saya, bu!" *ngacungin tangan*

Kurenai : "Apa, Shino?"

Shino : "Kapan ibu sunat?"

Sesaat kemudian Shino langsung dilemparin buku kamus inggris-indonesia sama Bu Kurenai.

69. Dikirain cari orang ilang kali ya...

(Tukang siomay lewat)

Tukang siomay : "Siomay, siomay!"

Kiba : "Anaknya ilang ya bang? Saya bantu cariin ya, Siomay! Siomay!"

Tukang siomay : "..."

70. Kirain beli, nggak taunya...

(Tukang bakso lewat)

Tukang bakso : "Bakso, bakso!"

Asuma : *manggil* "Bang, bakso!"

Tukang bakso : *nyamperin Asuma* "Apa mas, mau beli?"

Asuma : "Bagi api dong bang..." *ngeluarin rokok*

Tukang bakso : *anime fall*

71. Itu lagi teriak, mas...

Ino : *dilemparin kecoa sama Shino* "ANJING!"

Shino : "Itu kecoa, bukan anjing..."

Ino : "..."

72. Sama-sama bego rupanya..

Suatu hari Pein sama Kisame lagi curhat-curhatan.

Pein : "Eh tadi malem gua kagak bisa tidur tauk!"

Kisame : "Berarti lu... apa tuh yang susah tidur itu.. Oh iya, berarti lu anemia!"

Pein : "Bukan anemia, Kisame... Tapi amnesia..."

Sasori yang kebetulan denger langsung mikir kalo di Akatsuki nggak cuma Tobi doang yang bego.

73. Itu operator, mbak...

Temari : "Shikamaru, kamu selingkuh dari aku ya?"

Shikamaru : "Selingkuh gimana, Temari? Aku nggak pernah selingkuh!"

Temari : "Itu, kemaren waktu aku nelpon kamu yang jawab cewek..."

Shikamaru : "Emang ngomongnya gimana?"

Temari : "Nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk..."

Shikamaru : "..."

74. Nggak gitu juga nek...

Suatu hari Nenek Chiyo lagi check up di rumah sakit karena sering ngeluh sakit.

Tsunade : "Sepertinya nenek terkena penyakit kurang darah atau anemia.."

Nenek Chiyo : "Terus, saya harus gimana dok?"

Tsunade : "Nenek harus makan yang mengandung banyak zat besi..."

Nenek Chiyo : "Wah, saya nggak bisa makan gituan dok!"

Tsunade : "Lho, emang kenapa?"

Nenek Chiyo : "Saya aja udah ompong, gigi tinggal dua gimana saya bisa makan besi!"

Tsunade langsung mikir keras apa dia barusan nyuruh makan makanan yang mengandung banyak zat besi apa makan besi.

75. Maksudnya pegangan orangnya, mbak...

Suatu hari Neji mau nganterin Hinata ke sekolah naik motor.

Neji : "Hinata, pegangan ya! Ngebut nih soalnya!"

Hinata : "Iya Neji-nii..." *pegangan*

Neji : *langsung ngebut*

Hinata : *jatoh* "Neji-nii, aku jatoh nih!"

Neji : "Lho, tadi pegangan sih?"

Hinata : "Pegangan sih.."

Neji : "Kok bisa jatoh?"

Hinata : "Orang pegangan pager..."

Neji : "..."

76. Pantesan protes, orang bajunya...

Suatu hari Tenten beliin baju buat dia dan Neji dan rencananya mau dipake kembaran kalo mau pacaran.

Tenten : "Nah, aku kan beli 2 jadi kita kembaran deh bajunya!"

Neji : "Iya sih kita bajunya jadi kembaran... TAPI NGGAK MESTI DASTER JUGA, TENTEN!"

77. Yah, korban Dora nih...

Naruto : *ngambil tip-exnya Hinata*

Hinata : "Swiper jangan mencuri! Swiper jangan mencuri! Swiper jangan mencuri!"

Naruto : "..."

Sasuke yang kebetulan ngeliat langsung mikir apa Hinata termasuk korban film Dora The Explorer.

78. Udah bagus juga, malah minta yang begituan...

Suatu hari Kushina ngasih BB yang baru dibeli buat Naruto.

Kushina : "Naruto, nih mama kasih BB buat kamu.." *ngasih BB ke Naruto*

Naruto : "Yaaah mama, aku kan maunya hape yang bisa baca SMS itu..."

Kushina : "..."

Minato yang kebetulan denger langsung berpikir untuk beliin hape yang bisa baca SMS buat Naruto.

79. Preman kok...

Suatu hari. Sasuke yang abis pulang sekolah dicegat sama Hidan yang terkenal sebagai preman.

Sasuke : "Ke-kenapa bang...?"

Hidan : "Akyu suka kamyu..." *suara sama muka diimut-imutin, senyum-senyum, colek-colek pipinya Sasuke*

Sasuke : *kabur*

80. Waduh, ternyata gurunya pedofil...

Suatu hari Pak Asuma lagi ngajarin tentang gempa bumi di kelasnya.

Asuma : "Nah, apa ada pertanyaan mengenai materi ini?"

Ino : "Saya, pak!"

Asuma : "Apa, Ino?"

Ino : "Kenapa bumi selalu mengalami gempa pak?"

Asuma : "Karena getaran cinta kita sangat kuat nak..."

Ino : "..."

* * *

**=Finally, chapter 4 selesai minna-san! *author disamehada sama Kisame* Fiuh, buat bikin chapter 4 ini butuh 3 hari sodara-sodara dan ini pun sampe ngebut dan nggak mikirin respon dari kalian semuah... *ini ceritaku, apa ceritamu? #plakmomment* So, yang masih setia-setianya sama fic ini tunggu chapter 5 yoo!=**


	5. Chapter 5

**=Yosh! Saatnya kita lanjut ke chapter 5! *author di-rinnegan Pein* Keren ya, ternyata fic ini diterima dengan baik oleh minna-san dan! Sebagai author fic ini, seneng banget akhirnya "perjuangan" author nggak sia-sia...**

**Warning : OOC, AU, teks semi-dialog, cerita garing bin ngaco, de el el...**

**Disclaimer : Naruto berasal dari om Masashi Kishimoto..**

**Gimana, mau baca lagi? Silakan, kakak fic-nyaaaa~!=**

* * *

81. Disangka mati, parah...

Suatu hari Pein baru pulang dari misi dan yang nyambut dia tuh Konan.

Pein : "Aku pulaaaang~!"

Konan : "Aduuh, kok baru pulang sih? Kamu nggak pa-pa kan?"

Pein : "Enggak, enggak pa-pa kok.."

Konan : "Yaaaa, batal deh bikin buku yasinnya..."

Pein : "..."

Kisame yang kebetulan denger langsung mikir apa sebenernya Pein itu udah mati.

82. Yeee, semuanya emang kayak gitu kaleee...

Shino : "Permisi mbak, mana manajernya?"

Ayame : "Iya, ada apa ya mas?"

Shino : "Mbak, saya mau protes nih! Kan saya beli donat 20 kok tengahnya bolong semua?"

Ayame : "..."

83. Gaya rambutnya diledekin tuh mbak...

Suatu hari Ino abis ganti gaya rambut baru dan dia minta pendapat sama Sai, pacarnya.

Ino : "Say, gimana rambut baruku? Keren nggak?"

Sai : "Iiih, rambut kamu kayak artis lho!"

Ino : "Siapa?"

Sai : "Bob Marley..."

Ino : "..."

Tenten yang kebetulan denger langsung berpikir buat beliin baju rasta plus aksesorisnya buat Ino.

84. Mentang-mentang namanya kayak gitu...

Hinata : "Kyaaaaaa, Zayn Malik ganteng bangeeeet~!"

Sakura : "Zayn Malik siapa? Guru ngaji lu?"

Hinata : "..."

85. Masa kecil kurang bahagia ntuh...

Suatu hari SMA Konoha tawuran sama SMA Akatsuki, dan sekarang mereka lagi berantem.

Sasori : "Weh ngajak ribut luh? Ribut sini!"

Naruto : "Weh, siapa luh ngajak ribut?"

Sasori : *nyanyi sambil joget-joget* "Aku adalah anak gembala, selalu riang serta gembira..."

Naruto : "..."

Sasuke yang kebetulan ngeliat langsung mikir kalo Sasori itu MKKB alias masa kecil kurang bahagia.

86. Beli pulsa apa beli...

Itachi : "Sasuke, beliin pulsa elektrik 10 ya! Nih duitnya!"

Sasuke : "Pake kerupuk nggak?"

Itachi : "..."

Mikoto yang kebetulan denger langsung bayangin gimana rasanya kalo pulsa elektrik itu bisa dimakan.

87. Itu sih bukan vampir, tapi...

Hanabi : "Neji-nii, tadi aku digigit vampir..."

Neji : "HAH, VAMPIR? KOK BISA?"

Hanabi : "Iya, tadi aku lagi di luar eh tau-tau aku digigit..."

Neji : "Vampirnya kayak gimana?"

Hanabi : "Kecil sih, bisa terbang terus warnanya hitam-putih. Bunyinya ngiung-ngiung-ngiung..."

Neji : "..."

Hinata yang kebetulan dengerin mendadak pengen ketawa ngakak.

88. Bukannya bilang makasih...

Shizune : "Nih apel buat Konohamaru! Bilang apa sama tante?" *ngasih apel ke Konohamaru*

Konohamaru : "Minta lagi dong tante..."

Shizune : "..."

89. Jebakan Cinderella

Baki : "Eh Sai coba deh lu ngomong Cinderella 20 kali."

Sai : "Cinderella, Cinderella, Cinderella, Cinderella..."

Baki : "Siapa nama putri yang tertidur panjang karena tertusuk jarum?"

Sai : "Cinderella!"

Baki : "..."

Ino yang kebetulan denger mendadak pengen buka google buat ngecek jawabannya Sai barusan.

90. Korban lagu ya dek?

Suatu hari Hinata main ke rumahnya Naruto. Waktu di rumahnya Naruto, Hinata ngeliat Konohamaru yang merupakan sepupunya Naruto yang masih kecil lagi main.

Hinata : "Aduh, lucu banget sih kamu... Nama mama kamu siapa sih?"

Konohamaru : "Bolo-bolo."

Hinata : "..."

Dan Naruto pun facepalm sambil mikirin apakah Konohamaru itu merupakan korban lagu anak-anak jadul.

91. Anak macem apaan coba...

Suatu hari Shizune lagi ngajar anak-anak TK di kelasnya.

Shizune : "Pesawat mendaratnya di..."

Anak-anak TK : "GIGI LOOOO~!"

Mendadak Shizune kepengen ngurusin surat pengunduran dirinya sebagai guru TK di sekolahnya itu.

92. Kayak pernah dengerin lagu itu deh...

Temari : "Eh Karin, lu hapal lagunya Ke$ha yang Tik Tok enggak?"

Karin : "Hapal, emang kenapa?"

Temari : "Nyanyiin dong, dikit aja.."

Karin : *nyanyi* "Tik tok tik tok bunyi hujan di atas genteng, airnya turun tidak terkira~"

Temari : "..."

Sakura dan Tenten yang kebetulan denger langsung mikir kalo lagu itu merupakan campuran lagu barat dengan lagu anak-anak.

93. Kirain minta putus, ternyata...

Sasuke : "Sakura, aku nggak kuat lagi nih..."

Sakura : "Enggak kuat gimana? Kamu mau putus dari aku ya...?"

Sasuke : "Bukan, aku enggak kuat pengen ke toilet nih. Toilet mana sih?"

Sakura : "..."

94. Korban sinetron ya mbak...?

Hanabi : "Kak, minjem pulpennya ya!"

Hinata : "TIDAKKKKKK~!" *hidung kembang kempes, mata melotot, bibir tekewer-kewer*

Hanabi pun langsung mikir kalo dia pernah ngeliat pose itu di TV.

95. Ya iya lah, orang nanyanya...

Naruto : "Eh teme lu abis ke pemakaman ya?"

Sasuke : "Iya nih, eh waktu nanya sama orang-orang masa gua malah digaplok!"

Naruto : "Dih, kok bisa? Emang lu nanya apaan?"

Sasuke : "Kapan nyusul?"

Naruto : "..."

Gaara yang kebetulan denger langsung mikir kalo Sasuke bertanya di saat yang nggak pas.

96. Korban girlband rupanya...

Suatu hari lagi ada kerja bakti di setiap kelas untuk menyiapkan tempat untuk ujian.

Shino : "Eh Shikamaru lu bisa enggak ngangkat beginian?" *nunjuk meja*

Shikamaru : *nyanyi sambil joget-joget* "Nggak, nggak nggak kuat... Nggak, nggak nggak kuat.. Aku nggak kuat sama playboy, playboy..."

Shino : "..."

Chouji yang kebetulan ada di sana langsung mikir kalo Shikamaru termasuk fansnya 7 *con.

97. Maksudnya bukan gitu, mas...

Naruto : *lagi jongkok*

Kiba : "Woi, itu tainya udah keluar tuh! Cebok sana!"

Naruto : "Hah, mana tainya? Mana, mana?" *celingak-celinguk*

Dan Kiba pun langsung mikir kalo dia harus ngasih tau yang lebih detail ke Naruto.

98. Korban telenovela cuy...

Suatu hari para OSIS lagi rapat tentang pensi di ruang OSIS

Kankurou : "Eh gimana nih, masa kita nggak dapet sponsor buat pensi nanti sih?"

Sasuke : "Entahlah Esmeralda, akupun tak tau..."

Kankurou : "..."

Naruto yang ada di sono langsung mikir kalo adegan seperti tadi pernah dia liat di TV.

99. Murid yang (tidak) teladan

Iruka : "Selamat pagi anak-anak..."

Murid-murid : "Lu siapanya gua? Nggak usah SKSD deh!"

Iruka : "..."

100. Lha, yang salah siapa coba...

Sasuke : "Beli slurpee mbak!"

Ayame : "Wah, kita nggak jual itu tuh. Kita jualnya fro-yo..."

Sasuke : "Alay luh..."

Ayame : "..."

* * *

**=Finally, this chapter is finish! *dilemparin barang random* Sori dori stroberi ya kalo minna-san kelamaan nungguin, ini baru sekarang update, maklum sang author sibuk ngurusin yang namanya UAS plus ide yang mulai ngilang mulu. Yosh, yang masih setia sama fic ini tunggu chapter 6 yoo!=**


	6. Chapter 6

**=Yosh, akhirnya author bisa bikin chapter 6 nih! *dilemparin barang random* Author ngerjain ini khusus buat ngerayain kenaikan kelasnya author ke kelas 9! *background badai salju kertas* Suwer, ternyata masih ada yang menanti chapter 6 yooo...**

**Warning : OOC, AU, teks semi-dialog, cerita garing bin ngaco, de el el...**

**Disclaimer : Naruto berasal dari om Masashi Kishimoto..**

**Gimana, mau baca lagi? Silakan kakak fic-nyaaaa~!=**

* * *

101. Itu sih lemari...

Suatu hari kelasnya Temari kedatangan murid baru, yaitu Kiba. Dan Kiba disuruh duduk di sampingnya Temari.

Kiba : "Eh namanya siapa? Kalo aku Kiba.."

Temari : "Aku Temari..."

Kiba : "Lho, Temari bukannya yang dipake buat naroh baju-baju itu ya?"

Temari mendadak mundung di pojokan kelas karena pertanyaan bloonnya Kiba.

102. Kasian nih yeee...

Suatu hari Pein pengen nembak Konan lewat BBM alias Blackberry Messenger.

Pein : "Konan, aku pengen bilang sama kamu nih..."

Konan : "Mau bilang apa, Pein...?"

Pein : "Mau nggak jadi pacar aku...?"

Konan : "Mau dong!"

Di saat Pein lagi seneng-seneng gara-gara diterima, tau-tau ada BBM dari Konan.

Konan : "Eh maap tadi itu dibajak..."

Pein mendadak bunuh diri dengan meminum baygon rasa jeruk.

103. Jiah, itu mah channel-nya kali...

Naruto : "Woi mas, saya mau protes!"

Zetsu : "Mau protes apa mas?"

Naruto : "Mas penipu nih! Kemarin kan saya beli tivi mereknya SCTV, kok sekarang mereknya AnTV sih?"

Zetsu : "..."

104. Mas, nggak pernah naik taksi ya?

Suatu hari Tobi naik taksi karena pengen pergi. Baru di seperempat perjalanan Tobi langsung pengen turun.

Tobi : "Kiri bang!" *ngetok kaca, turun dari taksi, ngasih duit seribu ke sopirnya*

Dan sopir itu berpikir apakah Tobi belom pernah naik taksi sebelumnya.

105. Itu bannya lagi "halangan" ya?

Shikamaru : "Eh Chouji, ban mobil gua bocor mulu tau!"

Chouji : "Kok bisa?"

Shikamaru : "Enggak tau nih.."

Chouji : "Mendingan lu pake ban kayak gua nih!"

Shikamaru : "Emang lu pake ban apaan?"

Chouji : "Charm bodyfit! Anti bocor!"

Shikamaru langsung bayangin kalo bannya Chouji itu lagi "halangan".

106. Rambutnya korban iklan tuh...

Sasuke : "Lho Shikamaru, kok rambut luh malah ke atas sih numbuhnya?"

Shikamaru : "Tumbuh tuh ke atas, bukan ke samping!"

Sasuke : "..."

Chouji yang kebetulan denger langsung mikir kalo ucapannya Shikamaru itu merupakan jargon di sebuah iklan susu.

107. Tapi nggak gitu juga kali dek...

Temari : "Lho Kankurou, kok bonekanya botak semua sih? Kan jelek dek..."

Kankurou : "Biar nggak ada kutunya kak!"

Temari : "..."

108. Nggak nyadar nih yeee...

Suatu hari Kakashi sama Kabuto lagi berantem dengan cara ledek-ledekan.

Kabuto : "Woi, rambut luh ubanan semua! Dasar kakek-kakek!"

Kakashi langsung mikir kalo Kabuto nggak nyadar kalo rambutnya juga sama. (NB : buat yang bingung, liat aja Kabuto di animenya...)

109. Lha, itukan lagu dangdut...

Hinata : "Naruto, kita nyanyi lagu 4 Minutes-nya Madonna sama Justin Timberlake yuk!"

Naruto : "Ayo!"

Hinata : "Tapi tau nggak liriknya kayak gimana?"

Naruto : "Tau yang liriknya gini kan, 4 menit lagi~ Ah, ah, ah~ 4 menit lagi~ Ah, ah, ah~" *nyanyi sambil joget-joget*

Hinata : "..."

Shion yang kebetulan denger langsung mikir kalo lagu yang dinyanyiin Naruto itu adalah lagu dangdut.

110. Emang udah jaman globalisasi sih...

Kurenai : "Rock Lee, mana pr kamu?"

Rock Lee : "Bu, saya udah ngasih prnya di twitter.. Ntar cek DM aja bu!"

Kurenai : "..."

111. Lah, kebalik tuh...

Suatu hari Pak Iruka nanya ke siswa-siswanya tentang cita-cita.

Iruka : "Sakura, nanti kalo udah besar mau jadi apa?"

Sakura : "Jadi dokter, pak!"

Iruka : "Kalo Sasuke, mau jadi apa?"

Sasuke : "Mau jadi susternya, pak!"

Iruka langsung mikir kalo sekarang dunia udah mau kiamat gara-gara denger jawabannya Sasuke barusan.

112. Itu mau kartinian apa mau pesta kostum?

Gaara : *pake kostum spiderman*

Temari : "Lho Gaara, mau ngapain pake kostum spiderman?"

Gaara : "Mau kartinian di sekolah, kak!"

Temari : "..."

Kankurou yang kebetulan ngeliat langsung mikir kalo sekarang kartinian itu kayak pesta kostum.

113. Percuma jadi anak band kalo jadi...

Sai : "Ciye anak band, ciyee"

Shino : "Iya dong, rock and roll!"

Sai : "Wuidih cadas... jadi apa lu?"

Shino : "Setrum.."

Sai : "..."

114. Maksudnya lagi nyebut lokasi, mas...

Kenek : "Rambutan, rambutan, rambutan!"

Neji : "Bang, rambutannya satu!"

Sang kenek tiba-tiba mikir kalo sebenernya dia lagi nyebut lokasi apa lagi jualan buah.

115. Pantesan, orang bikinnya kayak gitu...

Hinata : "Pa, aku bikin ayam penyet lho! Mau coba nggak?" *nyodorin sepiring ayam penyet ke Hiashi*

Hiashi : "Mau dong!" *ngambil ayam penyet terus dimakan* "Enak, tapi kok asem-asem gini sih? Kamu bikinnya pake apaan?"

Hinata : "Ayamnya aku penyet pake ketek aku, enak kan pa?"

Hiashi mendadak muntah 2 ember gara-gara makan ayam penyet buatannya Hinata barusan.

116. Jiah, kirain masak apaan...

Suatu hari Ino main ke rumahnya Sakura, ternyata Sakura lagi masak di dapur.

Sakura : "Ino, cobain deh! Enak nggak?" *nyodorin sendok sayur yang isinya masakannya ke Ino*

Ino : *nyamperin Sakura* "Hmmm... Enak banget! Lu masak apaan nih, enak banget!"

Sakura : "Masak aer..."

Ino : "..."

117. Iya bener juga sih..

Iruka : "Anak-anak, siapa yang mau ke surga?"

Murid-murid : *pada nunjuk tangan kecuali Naruto*

Iruka : "Lho, Naruto nggak mau ke surga?"

Naruto : "Emang mau mati sekarang pak?"

Iruka : "..."

118. Nggak ngerti ungkapan rupanya...

Kiba : "Hari ini gua seneng banget deh!"

Baki : "Seneng kenape lu?"

Kiba : "Hati gua berbunga-bunga soalnya.."

Baki : "Lho, lu doyan ngemil pupuk kompos ya? Emang enak ya?"

Kiba mendadak mikir keras kalo Baki itu nggak ngerti ungkapan kayak gitu.

119. Sama aja dudul!

Sasuke : "Eh dobe lu suka olahraga apa?"

Naruto : "Bulu tangkis.."

Sasuke : "Idih, kok bulu tangkis sih? Copo bener!"

Naruto : "Emang lu suka olahraga apa teme?"

Sasuke : "Badminton!"

Naruto mendadak facepalm dan mikir keras kalo itu sama aja...

120. Bu, kupingnya dikorek dulu tuh...

Itachi : "Ma, si Sasuke mimisan!"

Mikoto : "Aduh, kok bisa?" *dateng-dateng bawa pisau cukur*

Itachi : "Lho, kok bawa pisau cukur..."

Mikoto : "Lha, katanya Sasuke kumisan..."

Itachi : "..."

* * *

**=Yooo, akhirnya kelar juga chapter 6 ini! *background badai salju kertas* Gila, susah banget nyari ke-salah gaul-an yang pas buat minna-san gara-gara persediaan salah gaul author cuma dikit plus nggak sempet-sempet buat ol, makanya lama banget kelarnya.. *mundung di pojokan* Oke, yang bersedia nungguin update, chapter 7 bakal dateng!=**


	7. Chapter 7

**=Konnichiwaaa~ Yaps, kali ini author balik lagi dengan ke-salah gaul-an dan ke-absurd-an author... *author dilemparin batre lappie* Yosh, maaf banget baru update soalnya author sempet kehilangan ide dan untungnya author dapet ide dari twitter...**

**Warning : OOC, AU, teks semi-dialog, cerita garing bin ngaco, de el el...**

**Disclaimer : Naruto berasal dari om Masashi Kishimoto..**

**Gimana, mau baca lagi? Silakan kakak fic-nyaaaa~!=**

* * *

121. Dek, belajar bahasa inggris dulu geh!

Suatu hari Sasuke yang lagi jalan-jalan di mall kebelet pipis dan dia kalang kabut nyari toilet. Kebetulan dia ketemu sama Konohamaru, seorang anak kecil yang kebetulan ada di depan toilet.

Sasuke : "Dek, toiletnya kosong nggak?"

Konohamaru : "Penuh kak!"

Sasuke : "Lho, tau darimana dek?"

Konohamaru : *nunjuk pintu toliet* "Tuh, di pintunya ada tulisan 'Pull'..."

Sasuke langsung mikir kalo Konohamaru harus belajar bahasa inggris.

122. Yeee, mana ada burung kayak gitu!

Suatu hari Itachi lagi jalan-jalan di pasar burung dan berencana beliin burung buat Sasuke, sang adik.

Kisame : "Mas, dari tadi muter-muter mulu, mau beli burung apa sih?"

Itachi : "Angry bird ada nggak bang...?"

Kisame : "..."

123. Salah translate strike again...

Suatu hari Bu Anko sedang tes speaking bahasa inggris di kelasnya.

Anko : "Gaara, bahasa inggrisnya pintu apa?"

Gaara : "Door."

Anko : "Buka pintu?"

Gaara : "Open the door."

Anko : "Kalo nggak dibukain pintu?"

Gaara : "Gedor-gedor."

Mendadak Anko pengen ngasih nilai D buat Gaara gara-gara jawabannya yang rada ngawur.

124. Itulah akibat dari janji yang berbahaya...

Minato : "Naruto, kalo kamu misalnya nilai UN kamu jelek kamu nggak usah kenal sama Papa!"

Naruto : "Iya, pa..."

*beberapa bulan kemudian*

Minato : "Naruto, gimana nilai UN-nya? Bagus nggak?"

Naruto : "Maaf, bapak siapa ya...?"

Minato langsung mundung di tempat gara-gara denger katanya Naruto barusan.

125. Waaah keren ya bisa digituin!

Suatu hari Tenten belanja ke pasar buat beli cabe.

Tenten : "Bang, cabe keriting berapa?"

Zetsu : "50 ribu."

Tenten : "Kalo cabe lurus, bang?"

Zetsu : "70 ribu."

Tenten : "Kok yang lurus mahal bang harganya?"

Zetsu : "Yang lurus abis direbonding..."

Tenten langsung bayangin gimana caranya cabe-cabe itu direbonding sehingga menjadi lurus.

126. Woi, lu kate tukang jualan gado-gado!

Temari : "Pizza hut selamat siang, ada yang bisa dibantu?"

Shino : "Saya mau pesan 3 porsi pizza mbak.."

Temari : "Ada tambahannya mas?"

Shino : "Yang pedes karetnya 2 ya mbak!"

Temari mendadak mikir keras kalo Shino mesen pizza apa mesen gado-gado.

127. Nggak gitu caranya mas...

Kankurou : "Eh Lee, gigi lu putih banget!"

Rock Lee : "Hah, masa sih?"

Kankurou : "Iya, lu pake apaan sih sampe gigi lu putih banget?"

Rock Lee : "Pake Pond's whitening! Gigi bersih putih merona!"

Kankurou : "..."

Baki yang kebetulan denger mendadak pengen make formula buat cuci muka.

128. Eh salah judul tuh...

Neji : "Eh Sai, lu tau band Bon Jovi nggak?"

Sai : "Tau, emang kenapa?"

Neji : "Dia buat lagu gara-gara istrinya diambil orang tau!"

Sai : "Hah masa sih? Emang judulnya apaan?"

Neji : "It's My Wife!"

Sai mendadak mikir keras kalo sebenernya Neji itu salah nyebut judul lagu.

(NB : tau lagunya Bon Jovi yang judulnya "It's My Life"? Itu maksudnya author...)

129. Waaah, ternyata amnesia...

Suatu hari ada reunian di Akatsuki JHS, terus Pein yang kebetulan hadir ketemu sama Hidan, temen sekelasnya dulu.

Pein : "Eh lama banget kita nggak ketemu!"

Hidan : "Iya! Ya ampun, gua kangen banget sama lu!"

Pein : "Iya, sama!"

Hidan : "Tapi ngomong-ngomong lu siapa ya?"

Mendadak Pein pengen mukul kepalanya Hidan biar nggak amnesia lagi.

130. Ya ampun, itu udah dari sononya woi!

Kiba : "Bro, ada telepon tuh!"

Neji : "Iya bentar..."

Kiba : "Buruan, ada telepon itu!"

Neji : *nyamperin Kiba* "Mana, katanya ada telepon?"

Kiba : "Itu, teleponnya ada di meja..."

Mendadak Neji pengen jedotin kepalanya Kiba biar nggak idiot lagi.

131. Egila, itu kulkas apa rumah tuh?!

Naruto : "Sai, gua beli kulkas dong!"

Sai : "Sama, barusan gua beli kulkas juga!"

Naruto : "Tapi kulkas gua dua pintu!"

Sai : "Yee, kulkas gua pake jendela dong!"

Naruto : "..."

Sasuke yang kebetulan denger langsung mikir keras kalo kulkasnya Sai itu kayak rumah.

132. Wah, ternyata doyan begituan ya!

Suatu malam keluarga Uchiha lagi makan malam, Fugaku yang nyobain masakannya Mikoto langsung protes.

Fugaku : "Masak apa ma?"

Mikoto : "Sayur asem..."

Fugaku : "Kok nggak enak sih..?"

Mikoto : "Apanya?"

Fugaku : "Ini, sayurnya!"

Mikoto : "ITU AIR KOBOKAN PA!"

Itachi dan Sasuke yang kebetulan ngeliat langsung mikir kalo bapaknya ternyata doyan sama air kobokan.

133. Gurunya galau ciyeee...

Suatu hari Naruto telat berangkat ke sekolah dan waktu dia masuk ternyata pelajaran Bu Anko udah dimulai.

Naruto : "Maaf bu, saya telat..."

Anko : "Pergilah kau, pergi dari hidupku~ Bawalah semua rasa bersalahmu~"

Naruto : "..."

Murid-murid yang lain langsung mikir keras kalo sebenernya Bu Anko lagi galau.

134. Keren amat ya uploadnya pake kayak gituan...

Suatu hari geng Taka lagi reunian dan mereka pada foto-foto bareng.

Karin : "Eh Suigetsu, ntar foto-fotonya gua upload di telegram ya..."

Suigetsu : "..."

Juugo dan Sasuke yang kebetulan denger langsung gembungin pipi buat nahan tawa.

(NB : tau Instagram? Itulah yang author maksud...)

135. Berarti kalo lupa pin BB, tanyanya sama...

Deidara : "Eh masa gua nggak bisa log in facebook nih..."

Sasori : "Lho, kok bisa?"

Deidara : "Gua lupa kata sandinya, Sas..."

Hidan : *lagi jb-jb* "Lho, emang si Sandi bilang apa sama lu?"

Deidara : "..."

Mendadak Sasori kepengen jedotin kepalanya Hidan ke tembok biar nggak bego lagi.

136. Kalo gitu, berarti S*Y itu striker dong?

Sasuke : "Eh dobe, gua lagi suka baca buku tentang Obama nih..."

Naruto : "Iya, gua juga teme!"

Sasuke : "Emang lu tau dia siapa?"

Naruto : "Kiper kan?"

Sasuke : "..."

Neji yang kebetulan denger langsung bayangin gimana jadinya kalo Obama jadi kiper.

137. Sampe kapanpun nggak bakal kejawab kalo kayak gitu!

Suatu hari Bu Tsunade lagi ngadain ulangan IPA dan Shikamaru udah selesai ngerjain ulangannya.

Shikamaru : "Bu, saya udah selesai!"

Tsunade : *nyamperin mejanya Shikamaru, meriksa lembar jawabannya* "Mana, katanya udah selesai. Kok kosong? Mana jawabannya?"

Shikamaru : "Biarkan waktu yang menjawabnya, bu..."

Bu Tsunade langsung mikir keras kalo Shikamaru terlalu sering dengerin lagu-lagu galau.

138. Gile, berarti anda semacam papan dong?

Neji : "Kamu kalo lagi M pake pembalut apa?"

Tenten : "Nggak pake..."

Neji : "Lho, emang nggak bocor?"

Tenten : "Aku kan pake No Drop! Pelapis anti bocor!"

Neji : "..."

139. Berarti TVnya bisa dipake buat nelpon sama SMSan dong?

Kankurou : "Weh, ntar malem ada siaran bola kagak?"

Shino : "Ada bro, di Indovision..."

Kankurou : "Yaaaah, gua nggak bisa nonton dong..."

Shino : "Lho, emang lu pake apa?"

Kankurou : "Indosat."

Shino : "..."

Chouji yang kebetulan denger langsung bayangin kalo TVnya Kankurou bisa dipake buat teleponan sama SMSan.

140. Kayaknya anda bertanya di tempat yang salah deh...

Tobi : "Bang, bakso bang!"

Tukang bakso : "Iya bang, mau beli ya?"

Tobi : "Bukan bang, saya mau nanya. Jualan sate di mana ya?"

Sang tukang bakso mendadak pengen gilesin Tobi di jalan karena pertanyaannya itu.

* * *

**=FUWAAAAH~! Akhirnya, selesai juga chapter 7! *sfx. applause* Yosh, sepertinya udah lama author ngerjain beginian, dan baru kelar sekarang... Maklum, kesibukan di dunia kelas 9 plus internet langka. Yosh, ditunggu chapter 8 yaaw~!=**


End file.
